


Comfort Crowd.

by Bi_Hobo_Boi, ElTejano



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthmarks, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Past Relationship(s), Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Hobo_Boi/pseuds/Bi_Hobo_Boi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElTejano/pseuds/ElTejano
Summary: Liir Chuffery is living his best life, he has Glinda the good as his mother, awesome best friends.He is also having visions of a strange green lady he doesn't recall ever meeting.That green lady just wants to find her son.What happens when he finds her?[HIATUS]
Relationships: Candle/Liir (The Wicked Years), Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Trism bon Cavalish/Liir (Wicked)
Kudos: 18





	1. Don't-Liir!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best friend Bi_Hobo_Boi who helped with the premise of this fic while also working on their own as well as helping another dear friend, couldn't have done it without you.

"You got this fae, almost there"

"Shut! Up!..oh oz!"

The green woman eyes were clenched shut, Fiyero holding her hand as she pushed. Christery was below watching, timid as he held apart her raised knees.

"A-a-head..baby"

Fiyero grabbed a cloth, wiping the sweat the was accumalating at the edge of Elphabas forehead.

"On-one last p-p-push"

Elphaba did so, a silent scream escaping as she pushed her aching muscles. The exhausted woman laid back, tears leaving her eyes as she listened to the cry of her child.

"Oh..my.."

She perked her head up, the baby was in Christery arms as Fiyero began to wipe the child, then grabbed a small blanket and wrapped the baby with it, a huge grin on his face.

"May..I..see him?", Fiyero looked at her as she spoke, nodding as he walked around the bed "Meet..baby boy?".

Fiyero sat the baby in her arms, Elphaba was in complete and udder shock...she was a mom, she has a baby "Hi baby..Liir"

"Liir?"

Fiyero smirked, laying down next to Elphaba who just made faces at the baby, not looking up at him "Do you not like it?".

"No! I mean Yes!..I mean I like it fae"

Elphaba looked up, giving Fiyero a kiss on the cheek "So do I".

Weeks go by.

The new found parents are doing well, bonding with their child, learning along the way...

Fiyero literally dying and running out of the room when Liir threw up on Elphaba, mostly because it was disgusting and..he didn't want to be the one to be next.

Elphaba had changed her clothes once more, laying Liir on a blanket as she sang him a lullaby, the boy barely able to keep his eyes open just like his mom.

Elphaba now done, smiled at her sleeping son, praying for his sleep to last at least more than a couple hours so she could rest. She laid him gently in his crib, walking slowly backwards out of the nursery as he slept, praying once more he stayed asleep.

"Pleaseeee" She shut the door, "Thank Oz".

Elphaba walks down the hallway and into her room, Fiyero laid on the bed, eyes shut as he snored lightly. Elphaba only shook her head as she got into the bed with him, covering her slimming body with the huge blanket.

When she wakes she hears crying, about to get up, Christery runs by the room, "I got it! I bring Liir!".

Elphaba laid back on the bed, leaning back up against the headboard as she waited...

And waited...

And waited......

"Where is he?"

She pushed Fiyero on the bed, waking the man up who just yawned loudly in her face.

"What?"

"I..Christery is..he's not back"

Fiyero chuckled, rubbing Elphabas arm.

"He probably is just in the nursery taking care of the baby, he even told me he thinks we need to rest, the monkeys is just helping"

Elphaba shook her head, getting out of the bed and slipping her slippers on, "No..he would have given me a heads up then go back, thats Christery...I'll be back"

Elphaba looked back at the bed before she left the room, Fiyero was out cold, deep in sleep once more. She began her descent down the dark hallway, it was silent, sending goosebumps up her back, arms, legs.

She reached Liirs room, putting her ear against the side as she listened, she could hear the monkey, a yelp and Liir..his muffled crying.

Elphaba slammed the door open, looking in. A figure stood at Liirs crib, peering in, Christery on the ground, his back to her.

"Get away from my child!" Elphaba held her hand out but before she could do anything, she could thrown across the room, head first into the wall as she fell to the ground. 

Her vision faltered many times, clouding as she watched the figure pick up Liir, the baby crying as the shadow person held him in their arms. Elphaba dragged herself to the center of the room, "don't..please".

The figure looked back, their face clouded behind a mask, listening to the green womans pleas "my baby...please don't"

The figure turned back to the grand window, opening it further as they stept up on the ledge, Elphaba pushing herself up on her arms..falling right back down on the floor.

"Don't-Liir!"

The figure was gone...

Liir..was..gone...

Elphaba woke up to Fiyero shaking her, his voice fuzzy as he pulled her up, his hand on her bloody head. She continued mumbling.

"Liir...they took Liir..they took my baby"

Fiyero pulled her into his arms, looking right out the window the figure escaped from, "We'll find him"

The figure ran across the fields, Liir bailing in their arms as they ran far away from the house in the distance.

Now out of the field, the figure stopped, looked at Liir and shook their head, dropping Liir in the back of their carriage, putting the small baby in a wooden crate. The crate covered by a large cloth on the top.

They listened to Liir cry as they whipped their horses to go forward, glad they had their hood on as the rain poured down on them and the carriage "wahhh".

The figure ignored the babies cries and continued on, "wahhh!-aho!"

The crate was tossed in the air right as the wheel hit a pothole, Liir shut up as the crate landed in the mud on the road. The figure in his carriage continued forward, not noticing that the child they took, had been thrown out.

* * *

"Miss Chuffery, how was your time at the Ball?"

Glinda walked into her carriage, smiling at her driver, "it was splendid Cedric".

The driver smiled, "More than likely it was because you were there!"

Glinda laughed, "oh please! Stop with the compliments..do continue"

Cedric laughed as well, shaking the halters of the horses to tell them to go forward, them neighing back at him. 

Glinda looked over at her husband next to her, the man looked like he was ready to pass out at any given moment, so she held his hand "are you okay dearest?"

Chuffery nodded, leaning against the door "just a little...carriage sick".

They had only been on the road for a meer hour when Chuffery was ready to stop, clenching his stomach as he opened the door "I need a moment!".

Glinda watched as the man nearly tripped then ran to a bush and puked, she looked down at what he almost tripped on...

A crate?

She looked out the carriage, peering down at the box.

Why was there a crate in the middle of the road?

"Wah"

Oh fuuuuu-no..way..

Glinda shook her head, the rain was pouring "no way..but..ohhhh fine".

"Madame?" Cedric watched as Glinda hopped out, the woman groaning as she knew her shoes were ruined in the mud. She walked forward to the crate, peeling back the cloth that layed over it.

"Hello" She looked down at the curious baby, the babies eye were huge as it watched her "don't be afraid young one, Glinda the good is here"

Chuffery came back, chuckling till he stopped, looking at his wife "why did you get..oh?"

He looked at the baby Glinda was pulling out of the crate, his eyes wide as he smiled, squating down just like Glinda was.

"Hi baby, where are your parents?" Glinda smiled at her husband before frowning "I..don't believe..", she looked into the childs pajamas "he..has any".

"Well someone..who would leave their baby like that?"

Glinda shrugged, the baby wrapping his tiny fist around her finger "I don't know".

Chuffery rubbed the babys head, the child cooing as he did so and he chuckled, looking at Glinda.

The blonde looked right back at the baby, a grin on her face.

"How would you like to be a Chuffery?"

Glinda looked at the name that was sewn into his pajama.

"Liir, such an adorable name"

Liir cooed once more in the blondes arm, Glinda giggled as she finally stood up.

"We must head home now, the poor thing must be straving"

Chuffery grabbed the crate, moving it out of the way from anyones way on the road as Glinda went back inside the carriage, Cedric looked back about to speak but was mouth agape as he stared at Liir.

"Uh..thats a baby"

Glinda rubbed Liirs face, the baby eyes shut at her touch "He is, he is mine"

Chuffery sat down next to Glinda, wrapping an arm around her as they both watched Liir sleep in peace, Cedric getting the carriage back on course to the Chuffery family estate.

Chuffery waved Cedric off, opening the door for his wife as she walked in, head down as she smiled at Liir, the baby grinning back up at her as she made a funny face.

"He needs a bath, he smells like the horses"

Glinda nodded, immediately giving Chuffery a kiss on the cheek as she walked up the stairs, straight into the washroom and laying down on the mat before the tub. She removed each article of clothing, Liir kicking his legs as she tried to pull his pajama pants down.

"Liir, child please"

One final tug and the pants flew off, Glinda tossing them behind her like the shirt.

Her eyes peered at his exposed waistline, a small mark lay there, a birthmark she supposed but it was..green?

"How?"

Green? 

Green?!

Glinda shook her head, there had to be an explaination for his minor skin problem thing situation ah! He had a green birthmark!

Liir's arms went wild as he tried to roll over, Glinda was frozen in place.

Was there was chance he could be..

No.

She was dead.

She saw her die.

She saw everything.

The wizard has many women he...knew so there was a chance Elphaba might have not only been the only green person in all of Oz, maybe someone was forced to be hidden or...

Focus.

Glinda picked the naked boy up, turning the tub on, slightly warm as she played with Liir, the child putting her fingers in his mouth despite her pulling back over again.

Once the tub was at the height she wanted, Glinda laid Liir in, the boy splashing around sending water in her face.

Glinda looked at Liir..

Then laughed as she began soaping his soft body, the child giggling as she blew bubbles with her hands.

"You like bubbles? I must say..I am quite the bubble expert myself"

Liir wasn't listening, he just waved his small arms back and forth, sending the bubbles all around the tub, even popping a few of them as he tried to grab them with his hands.

Only if the child was older, would he have known that his mother laid on her knees, eyes bloodshot as she cried out his name, his fathers arms wrapped around her as he calmed her the best he could.

Elphaba wanted her son back.


	2. 17 years later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 years later...

"Liir! Upsie! Wake up!"

Glinda shook her son up from slumber, the 17 year old groaning as he clenched onto what was left of his dream, his pillow covering his head as he continued on groaning.

"Mom!"

"I made flapjacks"

Liir looked up, a smile on his face "I forgive you".

"Get some clothes on, I'll make you a plate"

Liir nodded waiting until his mother was out of the room before he walked to his dresser, pulling out a shirt and shorts. He got dressed, walking out of his room and bumping into his father who ruffled his black hair.

"Morning Father"

"Good morning Liir"

Glinda passed Liir his plate, the boy saying a quick thank you as he sat in the chair before him. 

"Are you ready for school Liir?"

Liir shrugged, chewing on his pancake as he spaced off. "I..don't know"

Glinda made herself a plate, sitting down across from him.

"You're a senior! You're going to be a man! Oh my baby!"

Liir laughed, flushed "mom! I'm 17! You can't make those comments!".

Glinda frowned, picking her pancake with her fork "I'm just sad you're growing up"

Liir nodded, getting up and wrapping his arms around his mom, his head on hers.

"Me too, believe me"

Glinda kissed her son on the cheek as he pulled away, Liir made a gagging sound only to be shooed off by his mother.

Liir and his mother ate in silence, Glinda reading through the daily newspaper. 

Chuffery came by, only to say his goodbyes as he walked out the door to go to work.

Liir looked at the time and shot up from his chair, startling Glinda as she sipped her coffee.

"Sorry I have to get to school"

Glinda looked at the clock "You have more than enough time".

Liir ran around, grabbing his backpack and his shoes on the shoerack by the front door. 

"I told Trism and Candle I would pick them up, love you Mom"

Glinda waved as Liir ran out, slamming the door behind him. She sighed as she stood up, grabbing his plate of an half uneaten pancake and tossed the remains in the trashcan, the plate in the sink.

Glinda knew she should tell him, she probably should have years ago but she didn't have the courage to do so.

How can you tell the child you raised you weren't..really their parents.

No.

She was, she raised him like a mother would do. She taught him how to read, write, right from wrong, good from bad, how to care for others.

She was his mother and Glinda knew she was, just...not blood related.

Liir was an adopted child who had no clue he was and Glinda felt somewhat gulity as he grew older, anytime she felt like it was the right time to tell him, it wasn't..at least to her it wasn't.

She was going to tell him, sooner than later...when the time was right.

* * *

"Liir!"

The black haired boy smiled as he ran down the sidewalk, waving at his two friends at the bottom, both holding the straps of their backpacks with their hands.

"Happy birthday old man!"

"Thanks" Trism pulled Liir into an hug, the boy hugged back "first day guys!"

Candle cheered as she finally pulled Liir into an hug "So..still planning on going to Shiz?"

The trio began walking down the sidewalk, the sidewalk that lead to the place they would be trapped in for the year, well seven hours everyday until the weekend but still it felt like prison.

"I don't know honestly" Liir pulled his backpack up, looking at Candle "My mom wants me to but..I.don't know what I want"

Trism came around, wrapping his arm around Liir "well you got the whole year so you have time..though I wouldn't personally go to Shiz"

Liir stared, raising an sharp eyebrow "what do you mean?"

Trism looked around, then back at Liir.

"I've..heard rumours about Shiz..Have you heard of..the wicked witch of the west?"

Liir shook his head, Trism chuckled at the confusion that was all over his face "Wicked...of huh?"

Trism pulled Liir closer, their faces inches a part and Liir froze at how close his was to the red heads face.

"The wicked witch of the west? Miss You know who?"

Liir stared, "huh?"

"Trism! You know she doesn't exist! You are going to scare him!"

Candle pulled Liir to her, the boy yelped.

"Don't listen to him Liirie"

The trio changed the subject, all laughing as they walked onto the school campus, Liir nearly got tackled to the ground.

"Babe!"

Liir smiled at the girl, her placing a kiss on his cheek.

It was Micah, his girlfriend who just happened to be the most popular girl in school.

Trism stuck a finger in his mouth and gagged, Candle smacking his arm and the boy choked on his finger, actually causing him to gag "Screw you Can".

The girl only smiled then frowned as she watched Liir and Micah kiss one another.

Micah turned and made what had to be the most plastic smile someone could make, waving at the two friends as she linked her arm with Liir.

"Thank you guys so much for watching over my man.."

Huh. She was being nice.

"But you don't have to do that no more, Liir can take care of himself, okay? Bye!"

Well..that lasted for about four seconds.

Liir mouthed sorry as he was dragged away, waving at his friends until Micah smacked his arm down, smiling up at him as they walked through the glass doors.

Trism frowned "He is still with her?"

Candle nodded "You jealous?"

Trism scoffed, crossing his arms "No..but she doesn't deserve him" He then looked at Candle, the girl just stared forward "Are you?"

Candle gripped the straps of her backpack "Of course"

* * *

Liir groaned as he was pushed against a wall, Micah kissing him furiously as she tried to unbutton his pants "Micah..please..later"

He mumbled through each kiss and finally the blonde girl pulled back, her hand rising up his chest "Later?"

Liir rubbed the back of his neck "I..don't wanna walk in class the first day with a hickey"

Micah brushed her body against Liir, who closed his eyes "Seems like you do want it"

"Micah"

He opened his eyes and stared into hers, the girl nodded "well..I'm really turned on now and..shit"

She rubbed Liirs arm up and down "We have about 20 minutes, think you can..will you..um"

Liir felt like he kinda owed her now. He picked her up and sat her on the stool, Micah wrapping her legs around his waist "Touch me"

At least he wasn't the one being... _touched._

* * *

Trism ran down the hallway, 15 minutes they had and Liir was nowhere to be seen "Chuffery, where the hell are you?" He mumbled under his breath as he panted, hopping over the railing so he didn't have to go around the corner.

He froze, stopping a few steps passed a door..the janitors closet, he was sure he heard some sound leave the small room, leaning his ear against the wood.

Trism couldn't make out what he was hearing but it sounded..weird-ish? 

Candle appeared running down at him, panting herself as she put her hands on her knees "Wow..I am out of shape"

She watched as Trism laid his ear against the door once more "I..hear something"

Candle put her ear as well against the door, hearing soft pants and her eyes widened.

"I'm gonna open it" Trism held onto the knob and twisted it right as Candle screamed no.

The door opened and both teens mouth dropped, Trism stared in shock as he looked at Liir, the boy pulled himself back from between Micahs thighs, eyes wide as he tried to speak. Micah did a little wave, jumping off the stool as she pulled her skirt down. "Love you Liir"

"Lo-lo-lov-Mi...Tri..oh shit"

Liir stood up, patting his shirt down at the small wrinkles he saw, looking back up at his friends shock faces.

"So...ready for class?"

Trism looked red as a tomato, mumbling fast as he began walking up the stairs, Liir and Candle followed close behind.

"That happened"

"Yeah..I..am so sorry Candle"

Candle looked at Trism.

"I think you scarred him with that image of you between Micahs legs"

Liir groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"I..she asked me and..I couldn't say no"

Candle stared at Liir "Did she..force you? Because if she did, that bitch has another thing coming-"

"No! I told her I would!"

Candle's mouth parted and she nodded, crossing her arms.

"Seems like she liked it"

Liir rubbed the back of his neck, turning more red than before "You think?"

Candle laughed, wrapping an arm around her friend "Did you hear the sounds she was making?"

"I kinda was..muffled her thighs"

Candle laughed more, smacking Liir on the head playfully "How could you breathe?!"

* * *

Glinda held the paper in her hands, the note she was going to give Liir, explaining everything...

She scowled and tossed it into the wastebin next to her office desk, leaning back into her chair.

"What do I do Elphie? What do I do?"

She looked up at the pictures on the wall, a five year old Liir placed there on the frame as he smiled at the camera, his brown eyes had a glow to them, making the dark color of his eyes look sweet, young just like he was at the time.

"Glinda? Honey?"

Glinda stood still, looking at the framed photos as Chuffery came up, kissing her on the forehead.

"Lunch break?"

"As usual"

Glinda smiled up at her husband, then frowned as she looked back down to the floor.

"What is it Glinda?"

Glinda turned her chair around, looking at Chuffery "Do you think..Liir is ready to know..about..us? The parental thing about us?"

Chuffery pulled a chair from the corner, sitting next to his wife "I think any time is right..Glinda..He is our son, a gift from the unnamed god, a second chance. He is not going to..he might be shocked or..I don't know but he will still love us just as much as we love him"

He wiped the tears that fell down his wifes cheek, bringing her face close to him "Everything will be okay, Liir will be okay"

Glinda nodded, kissing her husband as she rested her hands on his neck "Thank you"

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come faster, Liir sprinted to his friends table, the trio hugging each other "One class without us and you act like we haven't seen each other in years"

Liir smiled, only pulling Candle closer, Trism wrapped his arms around the two "Its been 84 years"

Liir pulled back and laughed, whacking the boy on the arm. "You must think you are so funng huh?"

"Well considering you laughed..Yes, Yes I do"

Trism, Liir and Candle sat down, Liir tossing his homemade lunch on the table, Trisms mouth watered "Is that...it is"

Liir took out his fork and stabbed the top of his small piece of pie, raising an eyebrow at Trism "Mom made it last night for my birthday"

"Its your birthday?"

Liir turned at the voice, Micah taking a seat next to him as she wrapped her arm around his waist "why didn't you tell me?"

Candle scowled, "most girlfriends would actually remember their boyfriends birthday...if they cared enough". 

Trism whistled, turning away from Candle who looked like she was about to pounce on Micah at any given moment.

Micah scowled back, her grip tightening on Liir's side "Micah?"

"Shut up, I want to listen to what she has to say" Micah stood up, leaning across the table towards Candle "You can speak"

Candle stood up, her hands slamming against the table which caught some of theirs peers attention, slowly everyone had their eyes on the couple and Candle.

"Its my opinion..I don't think you care about Liir"

Micah laughed "I do care, I..just have my own way of showing it"

Candle chewed the inside of her mouth "By peer pressuring him into giving you an orgasm? Thats caring for him? Do you even know basic things about him? Because I can bet you I know Liir better than you!"

Liir stood up "Candle please-"

"Shut up Liir!" Candle turned her attention back to Micah who was fumming "What did you say?"

Candle leaned closer "I think you heard me, loud and clear"

Micah lunged forward, Candle as well but were both pulled back, Liir arms wrapped around Micah with Trisms around Candle. 

Candle shook her legs, trying to wriggle herself as she clawed at Micah "let me go!"

Micah scowled, her arms out towards Candle "yeah! I almost had her!"

"Micah!" Liir pullled back, turning around as he straightened her out, her eyes wide as she leaned around his body to kept her sight on Candle who was also trying to eye her.

"Liir, I have tried to be the best girlfriend I can be like..I treated you with the upmost respect a girl like me can do and..you betrayed me"

Liir stared, his hands on her shoulders "what?"

Micah shrugged his hands off "I can forgive you, just one..itty bitty thing"

"What is it?" 

Micah smiled, her hand on Liirs cheek.

"No more Candle and Tree"

Trism called out "its Trism"

"Whatever" Micah leaned closer, her hand in Liirs as he stared, looking back and forth at his friends then at Micah.

"You want me to choose..between you or my best friends?"

Micah clapped "I knew you were smart, whos so smart?!"

Liir walked back "I'm not a dog Micah..I..I'm sorry, I can't..not to them"

Micah was still smiling, "what?"

Liir looked down "I am breaking..we're done Micah"

Micah clenched her fist, walking forward.

A slap echoed throughout the cafe, students gasped as her palm collided with the black hair boys cheek.

"You can't break up with me! Because guess what!? I'm dumping you!"

Micah turned, running out, wiping her eyes as she sobbed. Liir walked forward but stopped, Candles hand on his shoulder.

Liir turned "Thanks a lot"

"What?"

"I lost my girlfriend because of you"

Candles hand fell, "Seriously?"

"Just..leave me alone"

Liir turned and ran out, eyes following him as he slammed through the two doors.

* * *

"Liir? How was your first day-ayyy?"

Glinda watched as Liir chucked his backpack to the closet, running up the steps into his room. She flinched as she heard his door slam shut.

"Oh dear lord my baby"

Glinda picked herself up from her chair, running up the stairs and into his room.

She didn't expect to see him crying into his pillow, sobbing as he clenched the pillowcase.

"Liir, baby"

His mother sat on the end of the bed, rubbing his back.

She hasn't seen him cry this much since..forever really, Liir was never much of a crier and kept his emotions well situated and hidden at most when it came to sad or angry situations.

"Sweetie, whats wrong?"

Liir looked up, eyes red. He wrapped his arms around Glinda, his face on her shoulder, looking away.

"Micah"

Micah? Ohhhh it clicked in the womans head.

"You two..part ways?"

Liir pulled back, grabbing his pillow and clinging onto it "Yes"

Glinda held her sons hand "I know it hurts..It..sucks losing someone you love"

Liir fell backwards on his mattress "How would you know? You never had to lose anything"

Glinda looked away then stood up.

"Come with me"

Liir looked at his mother, her hand reached out to his "Come on, not getting any younger here"

He grabbed his mother hand, both walking down the stairs and into her office, Liir taking a seat on one of the chairs as he looked at the many photos of himself and his mom and dad.

He peered at his mother, the woman pulled out a box and was rummaging through it, blowing off the dust as she pulled out a decent size binder. "I do know Liir..to lose someone, how much it hurts"

She slipped through the pages and stopped, offering the binder to Liir who accepted it. He stared at the picture.

It was Glinda, he could tell and there was a woman next to her, a toothy grin on her face as Glinda had an arm wrapped around her.

"She..she's green?"

Glinda nodded "She was my best friend"

Liir stared at the picture once more "What happened to her?"

"She.." Glinda's voice choked, she wiped the tears the fell down her face as she tried to get the words out "She..d-died..a long time ago when..we-we were both young"

Liir dropped the binder, pulling his mother into an hug "Do you miss her?"

Glinda chuckled "everyday..she was a smartass sure but she was my smartass and I loved her for it"

Liir laughed, picking the binder up from the floor and handing it back to Glinda who pulled him for another hug "Mom!"

Glinda laughed, rubbing the top of her sons head "I told you! You are always gonna be my baby"

Liir nodded, twiddling his thumbs "I wish I met her...your friend"

Glinda held his hand, smiling as she cupped her sons cheek "She would have loved you"

Glinda stood up, not paying attention and knocked over a framed picture as well as a ink jar, the ink spreading across the desk, the photo falling straight into the wastebin "I got it Mom"

Glinda dusted herself off "Be right back, I'm going to get some cleaned for the ink"

Liir pulled the photo out of the wastebin, peering down at the one crumbled up paper at the bottom. He placed the picture away from the ink, grabbing the paper from the bottom of the bin.

Liir opened it, raising his eyebrows...

It was addressed to him, it was for him.

_"Dear Liir, my sweet child._

_I love you dearly, me and your father both do so much. You are the best child I could have ever asked for and I am so proud of the man you are becoming, I know you will do well as you grow older, when you have a family of your own..._

_But there are some things you do not know, things I should have told you a long time ago. I was too scared to tell you and I don't have a clue why...maybe I do but don't want to admit it, I think thats more right._

_Liir, I am your mother just not in the way you think I am._

_I know you are confused, definitely confused as you read this._

_Seventeen years ago, Me and your father had a ball party. We were heading home after a long night and on the way back. We found stumbled upon a crate._

_A crate with a beautiful young baby resting inside of it._

_Yes, that baby was you._

_I don't know who your biological parents are, maybe that was why I didn't tell you sooner, for you maybe would want to leave and find the person who actually conceived you._

_I just want you to know, you are my son and I love you so much, I want whats best for you. i hope you know that and if finding your birth parents is the right thing to go then we will do so._

_Once again, I love you_

_Your Mother, Glinda._

Liir turned around slowly, Glinda walking in with a small rag and soapy water in an also small tub.

"Liir I-oh lord"

Liir stared at Glinda, who just stared back, looking between him and the letter in his hands.

"Mom"


	3. Mom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liir = angsty teen

Elphaba plucked weeds out of the ground, her hat blocking the sizzling sun from burning her skin. 

Seventeen years.

Seventeen years since she last held her son.

The child she never got to properly raise, never see his first steps or words, she missed it all. 

The green woman just hoped he was safe wherever he was in Oz, safe from the dangers of the world....and what he was truly.

Elphaba was on her knees, looking around her garden as Fiyero racked the ground, preparing the soil. 

That poor man, for the first few months he spent day and night searching around Munchkinland for any sign of Liir, hoping his baby son would show up somewhere or his taker so he could pound their face in and..it was bad emotionally.

Elphaba didn't like it and she tried to ignore it but she knew, she and Fiyero were drifting apart from each other.

The fighting she hated it, arguing about small things that really didn't matter but they would both drag it on even though both sides knew that they shouldn't.

Their first argument was horrible, Fiyero asking that they could just have another child and Elphaba yelling at him that they couldn't just replace Liir or that the same thing would happen again. 

She didn't see Fiyero for a whole month, she didn't know where he had gone...she didn't ask, why should she? She was the one who pushed him away.

Elphaba froze, looking across the field.

There laid a boy, knees in his chest. He looked fuzzy as she stood up, walking closer.

He then vanished, disappearing in the wind.

* * *

"Mom"

Liir felt an ache in his chest, dropping the letter on the ground as he walked forward.

"Who..I.."

Glinda sat the tub and rag on the ground, her hands out to Liir "Liir..let me explain"

"You're not my mom, I..what the hell"

Liir grabbed his head, walking backwards into the desk "No No No"

His heart pounded, skin prickling as he laid on the ground "Can't..breathe"

It felt like the world was moving in slow motion but still to fast for him, it felt like the bottom half of his body was being dragged into the ground, sinking through the depths of the floor.

Glinda ran forward, sliding next to Liir, the boy choking on air as he tried to breathe "Do-Don't t-t-touch me-me"

Glinda let her hands drop back to her sides, whispering to Liir to listen to her voice, calming him the best way she could.

"Mom"

Liir looked up "Do..can..may I still call you Mom?"

Glinda pulled Liir into an hug, kissing the top of his head as he clenched onto her dress.

"You are my son Liir, I am your mom even though you..didn't come out of me, I raised you since you were a child, I still love you"

Liir wrapped tighter to Glinda right as Chuffrey walked in the office, confusion settled on his face as he looked at his family. "Did I miss something?"

"You did..Liir knows" 

Chuffrey nodded, clasping his hands together as he took a seat next to his son, resting a hand on his knee. 

"Liir..is there anything you want to know?"

Liir laid back against the wood "my..birth parents?"

Glinda grinded her teeth, Liir looked at her.

"Like I said in the letter..we don't know..for sure who..birthed you"

"For sure? So..you may have an idea?"

Darn Liir and his curious wit to find things out.

"Well yeah um..can't believe I'm doing this"

Glinda stood up, dragging Liir with her. She placed the boy in the middle of the room, Liir stood still, looking back at his father and then at his mother, watching as she rummaged through the same box minutes before. 

A book.

She pulled out a book?

A book?

"Liir..this is..the grimmerie"

Liir eyes widened "that-"

"Yes, that grimmerie"

Glinda opened the book, slipping past the pages, stopping on one and she pressed her finger down on the page, a hand out towards Liir.

She said something, a constant pattern though it sounded like pure gibberish to Liir "Mom? What..are you doing?"

His lower abdomen squeezed and Liir flenched, his hand on his tight flesh as he looked back up frantically at his mother who was still chanting.

"Mo-ah"

Liir fell on one knee, Glinda had stopped as she bent down infront of him, pulling his head up "Done"

Liir looked at his body, nothing seemed out of the oridinary as he scanned his body, up and down even turning in a circle to get a view of his back.

"Pull..pull your shirt up"

Liir stared at Glinda, bringing his fingers to the edge of the cloth, pulling it up and looking at the milky skin he had..then froze, eyes locked onto the birthmark that lay imprinted on his skin. 

A green birthmark.

Green.

"Liir, say something"

Liir dropped the end of his shirt, looking up at Glinda "AHH!

He ran out of the office, both parents following as he ran up the many stairs into his room, locking the door behind him.

"Liir! Please! Open the door sweetheart"

Glinda twisted the knob back and forth, the door wouldn't budge as she pushed, trying to open the door but still it stayed lock.

"Liir, young man! You have until the count of three!"

Glinda knew that wasn't going to work but she was willing to try anything to get her son out of his room, she needed him to or she would regret it for who knows how long..but it would be long.

The blonde said a small chant, pushing the door open and Liir flew up from his bed "I thought I was given until the count of three"

"You're seventeen remember? Mom! I'm a man now!"

Glinda had mimicked the boy, sending him back into the pile of pillows on his bed. She looked at Chuffrey who nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek, walking away.

Glinda walked into Liirs room, closing the door behind her as she walked to his bed.

Liir peered up and sighed, patting next to his body on his bed, Glinda took a seat next to him.

"Liir, I'm sorry..I truly am"

Liir looked at the ground, twiddling his thumbs..just like..he was just like her, Glinda realized she was just too blind to see it.

"Your friend..is she.." Liir made eye contact with Glinda "Is she my..birth mother?"

Glinda bit her tongue, letting go of the muscle as she spoke "I don't..know Liir"

"How can you not know?" 

"Liir! Look at me when I say this, I want you to know who your parents are, I do..I just need time..I promise, we will find them..together"

Liir turned away "I'm..gonna go to bed now"

"Are-Are you sure? I can-" 

"Yeah I'm sure, goodnight"

Glinda stood up as Liir laid down, pulling a blanket over his body, his eyes shut.

* * *

Liir awoke...

Staring up at the wooden ceiling, he turned his head at the silky voice speaking to him.

"Liir, hey my child"

The green woman from Glindas photo stood above him, reaching out as she picked his small body up from the crib, Liir was in shock.

He talked to her, but listening to himself he realized he was just babbling to her, causing the woman to grin as she kissed his forehead.

Liir laid his hand against her cheek, it felt so real.

Was this real?

"Liir"

Liir sprung up in his bed, looking out the window he saw the moonlight shine in his room, across the floor and to the wall.

"Just..a dream"

He wiped his forehead, feeling the soft liquid that was embedded in his hairline and was dripping down his growing sideburns.

"Okay ew"

Liir stood up, opening his bedroom door slowly as he walked out, looking both ways as he tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen, down the hallway and into his..mothers office.

Liir walked over to the box Glinda had opened before, pulling it close to him as he bent down on both knees to open it.

He looked inside, sitting the top next to him on the ground as he began pulling things out, small textbooks, pictures, letters...

Liir noticed the grimmerie at the bottom, pulling it out and he felt this sudden shock through his body, nearly dropping it back in the box as he sat it down on the floor, eyeing it as he went back to unpacking the box.

Liir picked up a small cloth bag, untying the string around the top and slid it down, looking at the small green bottle in his hand.

_"Liir"_

The boy turned to the voice behind him, clutching onto the bottle "Mom?"

There was nothing behind him.

_"come..home"_

Liir looked back at the bottle, the green liquid inside brightened in the moonlight, capturing the boys gaze as he stared.

"Home"

The tips of Liir's fingers tingle, a slight buzz as he stands up, grabbing the grimmerie on the floor and putting the bottle right back in the cloth bag.

He tip toes his way back up the stairs and into his room, letting his body move in a fluid motion into his closet as he throws some clothes on.

Liir grabs his backpack and opens it, turning it upside down and shakes it, all of the school supplies inside falls down on the ground.

He puts the grimmerie inside, zipping it back up as he tosses it on. 

Liir watches his body move, he couldn't feel anything as he was dragged back down the stairs. His hand on the knob of the front door.

_"Elphaba"_

His skin prickles as he hears the name in his head, opening the door. He runs out, not looking back as his parents slept, not knowing what had just happened.

* * *

Glinda yawns, stretching her limbs as she gets out of bed, hearing the small pop of her joints throughout her body.

Chuffrey walked in, coffee in hand as he passed it to Glinda, who smiled at his gesture.

"Thank you"

"Anything for you"

Glinda was now in the kitchen, looking around for her son who should have been awake by now.

"Is Liir up?"

Chuffrey sat his plate on the table.

"I'm giving the boy some space"

Glinda sipped her coffee, crossing her waist with her arm "You do realize he has to go to school? I'll go get him"

Glinda sipped more of her coffee, feeling the high from the drink and her body slowly but surely wake up, knocking on her sons door.

"Liir?"

Silence.

"Liir? You up?"

More silence.

"Liir Elphan Chuffrey you better be decent when I come in"

The blonde twisted the knob and walked in, about to speak once more when she stared at his bed.

Liir wasn't there.

She walked more into the room, looking into the closet before stumbling out.

"Liir! Honey!"

Glinda ran out of his room, running into the kitchen which got her husbands attention as soon as she ran in "He's gone!"

Chuffrey raised his eyebrows, dropping his fork on his plate "Gone?"

Glinda threw her hands in the air "Yes! Gone, Liir's gone!"

The blonde was going to run to the front door when she stopped, her office door opened wife as she stared at the open box in the middle of the room, her jaw dropped as she walked closer.

"He..didn't"

Dropping to her knees, she pulled her belongings and valuables out, her eyes watering.

Chuffrey came running up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder, she reached up with a hand and clinged onto him.

"He..He took the grimmerie, he's going to get himself killed"

* * *

Liir groaned, raising his head slowly from the ground and his eyes widened.

"Where am I?"

He laid on his stomach, his head slightly pounding as he pulled himself up, his arms shaking.

The black haired boy looked around, he was in the middle of nowhere...well atleast that it seemed that way since it looked like there was no one for miles.

"Shit"

His stomach growled and he looked around at his surroundings, a bush caught his eye and he walked forward, slugishly.

"Berries, thank god"

He examined them, praying that they were not poison berries as he had seen what some can do..kill you..or make your stomach go through some of the worst cramps that you should never have to experince.

He looked at each berrie he picked, looking at the patterns and features that he recognized as good things, crossing out the bad.

Liir shoved the berries in his mouth, the sweet nectar spilling across his tongue and he laughed.

He walked forward, looking at the bigger berries in the back of the bush, stumbling across as he dropped to his knees and looked up. 

"Holy..."

It was a castle, a familar one that he couldn't put his mind on which was it was.

"Ki-"

It clicked.

"Kiamo Ko, Mom told me about this place"

His head started to pound again and Liir stood up, his eyes dilating as he watched what had to be his mother fly down on the terrace. 

She dropped down from the bubble, it disappearing from sight as she walked in.

"Mom"

Liir ran across the grass, stumbling as he ran down, crossing the bridge that seperated the ground from the castle.

He walked in, taking in the view of the interior, cobwebs were scattered all across and Liir squirmed looking at it.

His gut tingled as he heard his mothers voice along with another womans, up all those many stairs.

When he walked into the room he was sure the voices came from he froze, his mother stood in that dress..

That dress she had retired and kept in her closet for years, she was holding the huge wand that was also kept away.

The two woman held onto one another, Liir walked forward "Mom, what is-"

Liir passed right through Glinda and he fell to the ground, shooting back up. He swiped his hands through her body, it was like mist...the particles seperated for one moment then reattached as he pulled his hand away.

He peered back up at the other woman his mother was clinging onto, tears in both womans eyes.

She spoke.

"My sweet, you need to go...you can't be here"

The woman was the green lady..her friend, the lady from his dream.

"Elphaba..Elphie! I'll...I'll tell them everything! I'll clear your name and-"

"No they will just turn on you"

Elphaba wiped the tears that poured down his mothers face, Glinda covering her hand with her own as she held in a sob.

"Oh Elphie..I.."

Elphaba stroked Glindas jaw, a small sincere smile on her face.

"Theres nothing that needs to be said"

Glinda pulled Elphaba closer "But there is..You have..Elphie you changed me in ways I never thought possible, you opened my eyes and..and"

Elphaba let a tear fall, a small sob leaving her mouth as she turned her head away from the blonde "Don't..I don't deserve it..you"

Glinda pulled the womans face back towards her "I love you"

Liirs mouth dropped, "surely she didn't mean it like-"

Glinda latched her lips onto the green womans.

"Oh she did"

Liir was wide eyed as he watched his mother kiss the woman, she pulled away, her hands in the black hair as she smiled, kissing her once more "You need to go my sweet, hide..they cannot see you here..please"

Liir fell down on the floor, everything happened so quickly. 

His mother hid, Elphaba had melted..melted! His mother cried, holding onto the green bottle...the same green bottle had and he pulled it out, looking between both.

Glinda soon left, Liir was alone...

Or so he thought.

He watched as the floor shifted, the bottom moving back and forth.

A scarecrow ran in, dropping on his knees as he pulled the hatch up...Elphaba popped up, her arms latching around his body.

"Fiyero, you came"

"Told you I would"

Liir stood up, his stomach burned and he pulled his shirt up, eyes widening as he looked at the growing birthmark...he was getting more..green.

It slowly spread till it came to a stop and he looked back up at the two adults, Elphaba looked torn?

"Glinda should know..I..Fiyero she has to"

Fiyero held her close to his body "If you want her to be safe...she cannot know, no one can"

Elphaba stared out the huge window, her eyes watering "I...Love..I"

Fiyero walked behind her, confused "You what?"

She turned around and shook her head "I understand, we must go..now"

Liir shook, watching as the people faded to dust as he walked toward them. His hands were shaking as he stared at them.

"What is happening to me?"

Liir froze as an arm wrapped around his neck.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"


	4. Who are you?

"Mrs.Chuffrey, what a surprise! What brings you here?"

Mr. Bon Cavalish smiled at Glinda, the blonde peering into the house. Glinda smiled back, "Hi..um is Liir..did Liir come by?"

The man scratched his head, "I don't believe so..it has just been me and Trism this morning, the poor boy doesn't feel well"

Glinda nodded "Is there something wrong Ms.Chuffrey?"

"Liir..is..um he..we don't know where he is at"

"Oh my well I will sure keep a look out for the lad, mark my words I will"

"Thank you"

Glinda waved as he shut the door, walking down the hallway and knocked on his sons door, "Trism? You good?"

He heard a muffled yeah, and a small bang and opened the door, Trism laid on his bed, blanket suffocating his body "Want anything for breakfast?"

"No, I'm good but thanks"

"All right, call me if you need me" 

Trism watched as his dad shut the door, pulling the blanket off his body "Liir?"

He looked behind, Liir poking his head up from the edge of the bed, "I'm good"

Trism laughed "Sorry about pushing off the bed" 

Liir rubbed his back "Its okay T"

Trism patted the spot next to him on the bed, Liir sat his bag down next to the mattress and sat down, arms laying over his stomach.

The red head stared at his friend, Liir avoiding eye contact as usual when he was in his train of thought, twiddling his thumbs together as his brown eyes sparkled against the light, a few blinks here and there with a shallow breath.

"Liir, hey what happened?"

Liir shrugged "I don't think I want to go to Shiz anymore".

Trism turned on his side "But Shiz is literally your dream school, whats the sudden change in heart about?"

Liir didn't respond.

"L..come on, you worry me when you have that look on your face, I'm your friend right? You can tell me anything"

Liir let out a shaky breath, turning on his elbow to face his friend, "You love your Dad right?"

Trism raised an eyebrow, "I mean..yeah..he's my dad, why?"

"So say that your parents kept something _huge_ from you like..life changing huge you know? How would..what would you do?"

Trisms mouth parted, he looked confused as can be and Liir saw it and groaned, "No! Hey! I understand! It..it just depends on what it is, like..a good huge or..bad..Liir?"

Liir shook his head, "You will always be my friend right?"

"Of course Liir what..what's going on? Is this about Micah? Did she-"

"No, it's not Micah..it's me..its m-me"

Liir was only a few inches away, his eyes filled with something Trism had no clue what it was, he could only gulp and he felt his adam's apple sink, clenching against his flesh as it went down.

He looked down, Liirs hand on his thigh, the soft touch he was giving as he rubbed the soft, silky fabric of his pajama pants.

"Liir..I'm gonna ask you one last time..what happened?"

* * *

_"Who are you? What are you doing here?"_

_Liir felt the arm around his beck, looking at the blank fabric the person wore, the voice was female._

_"I asked you a question"_

_"Two actually..Ow"_

_The grip on him tightened, Liir gripping onto the arm of the woman._

_"I..am the son of Sir Chuffrey and Madame Glinda, you may know her as Glinda the Good"_

_The woman slowly lessened her hold on Liir, her hand now on his back "What..What is your name?"_

_Think. Think Liir. Think._

_"El..Elphan"_

_Might as well use your middle name._

_"Huh..that..that is a nice nam-"_

_"May you please let me go?"_

_The woman pulled back, Liir was about to turn when she kept him still "Don't! Stay..still"_

_Liir stayed still, looking forward, he could hear the womans feet shuffling around and fabric being open._

_"Hey! You have no right to go through my belongings!"_

_Liir turned, running to the woman and pulled on his bag, the woman pulled back with just as much force as she scowled. "How did you get this?"_

_She leaned forward, her face no longer in the shadow and Liir froze, the womans eyes shunk in, bags vaguely underneath, no grin on her face as her brown eyes pierced into his own. "You..It's..You"_

_Liir let go of his bag, staring the woman up and down "You..are my mothers friend, Yes?"_

_The woman eyed him, walking closer "You..You are the son of..Glinda?"_

_Liir nodded, "Yes, she is my mother"_

_"What is your name? If you don't mind me asking?"_

_The woman pulled the grimmerie out of his bag, dragging her fingers over the cover "My name is.."_

_The woman looked up "Elphaba"_

_Elphaba._

_...Elphaba._

_.......Elphaba._

_Liir knees shook and he fell to the ground, Elphaba watched in shock, her body stiffened, her head conflicted._

_"Are...you okay?"_

_Elphaba now decided to run over, instincts kicking in as she laid the boy down "Breathe"_

_Liir stared, "You..You..You.."_

_Elphaba looked in the boys eyes, Liir gripped his side "Help..me"_

_Her hands slowly pulled his shirt up._

_Elphaba's throat tightened, there on his stomach laid a green birthmark, Liir's brown eyes moved down to it, it was growing once more like small vines circling around his waist and he could only groan as he felt his skin stretch as it grew._

_"Your name isn't Elphan is it?"_

_Liir closed his eyes and shook his head, "My name..no it's not..Elphan is my middle name"._

_Elphaba pulled his shirt back down, Liir sat up and looked back at Elphaba who eyes were watering at the side as she stroked the side of his face "L-Liir?"_

_Liir smiled "Hi"_

* * *

"He's not at Trisms"

Chuffrey and Glinda were seated in her office, the blonde visibly freaking out more and more the longer Liir was missing. 

"He is also not at Candles"

"Oh god!"

Glinda sunk in her chair, "I..He took the grimmerie maybe I could.."

"Sense him?"

This was something Glinda hadn't done in a long time, Glinda closed her eyes...her mind closing in on a image of Liir, his voice coming into her head.

She could see his body, another as well holding him, arms wrapped around him though she could not make out the person.

"That..son of a..He is a Trisms"

Chuffrey stood up "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Liir is gonna need a good talking to when I get my hands on him!"

* * *

"Liir, oh Li-"

Trism held onto his friends (?) side, Liir's hands in his hair as he straddled his body.

"Please Trism"

Trism pulled back "Dude, you just broke up with your girlfriend and you had your whole life just blow up, you don't wan-"

"You don't know what I want!"

Liir was two seconds away from kissing Trism again when Mr. Bon Cavalish barged in, "Hey Trism, I brought some soup for-oh lord"

Liir threw himself off Trism, the older man stared, the bowl of soup shaking in his hand as he slowly backed away. "Uh..Liir, when..did you get here? Your mom is..wait! Your mom is looking for you! Why are you here young man?"

Liir's head dropped, "Not that long ago, I..should go"

Mr. Bon Cavalish nodded, sitting the soup on the desk next to him "You should, your mother is worried sick about you"

Liir grabbed his bag from the ground, waving at Trism who was flustered, covering his naked upperbody with the blue blanket "See..you soon L"

Liir walked out without a response, leaving as fast as he could so he wouldn't have to listen to the man scolding him as he trudged throughout his friends out to the front door.

"Go home Liir, please"

* * *

Liir walked up the steps to his room, after calling out for his parents who seemed to not be home at all either.

"I am so screwed"

He opened his door, tossing his bag infront of him and nearly flewback as he heard a yelp.

Elphaba stood in his room, now on the floor as she tossed the heavy bag off her slim body, "Care to watch where you are throwing?"

"Miss Elphaba! I am so sorry!"

Liir ran over, helping the green woman up "I..what are you doing here?"

Elphaba chuckled, "Just making sure you made it home alright"

Liir shifted on the heel of his feet "How long will you be here for?"

"Do you not want me here?"

Liir's hands flew up, "No! I do..it's just when my mom gets here she..may be..not the happiest with..me"

"I see" 

Elphaba walked around his room, smiling at the photos that were on his desk, one was of a little Liir, the boy being held up in the air by Glinda as she smiled up at him.

"You..had a good childhood?"

Liir stood next to Elphaba, a hand on hers that was on the frame of the picture she had picked up, "I did Gl-Mom was..she was there for me for everything"

"Like a mother should" Elphaba sat the picture back down where it was supposed to be, then looked at Liir's bag.

"You should put that back..it's not safe"

"Well it lead me to you"

Elphaba grimanced, looking at Liir. 

"Liir, put it back wherever it belongs"

The boy nodded, grabbing his bag and pulled the huge book out, he groaned at the clank he heard and bent down to pick up the small green bottle.

Elphaba peered over, her eyes widening as she stared at it "Where..did your..mother have that?"

"Yeah it was in her old box of stuff, don't know what it is though"

Elphaba took it from his hand, her thumb brushing over the indents that were melded into the glass "You don't need too"

She began looking at the photos once more, picking up one of him and girl, her lips on his cheek as he smiled at the camera, his arms around her waist. "Who is that?"

Liir groaned, taking the picture out of the frame and tossing it in the trashbin next to his desk, Elphaba dove back in and picked it up, staring at Liir.

"That..her name is Micah, she was my..girlfriend"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, looking at the photo once more "Was?"

Liir nodded, "She wasn't the one and could you please throw it away, I don't want..anything that reminds me of her right now...especially photos"

Elphaba went through his craft supplies, pulling out a pair of scissors and looked at Liir, "Be my quest"

She snipped around Micah, tossing the girls body in the trash, "You have an adorable smile Liir, I can't see why someone would..leave you"

Liir kneeled back down on the floor, picking up his school supplies he had spilled out the day before and tossed them back in his bag, not even caring to organize them like he would usually do.

"She.." He looked at Elphaba, "I don't even know why I was with her really" He chuckled, putting more stuff in his backpack " Like..I..nevermind"

"No please..continue"

"No..its just..I..I.."

Elphaba stared at Liir, the boys mouth parted, he was slowly smacking his lips as he stared into space, his fingers gripping his backpack..hard.

"Liir?"

Liir blinked, a few more times as he shook his head "I..what was I talking about?"

Elphaba put the picture of Liir smiling in her satchel, "Nothing"

The green woman kneeled down next to him, the just as green bottle shining in the light, "You...can have this"

"Well its my moms so.."

"Actually it was mine, your mother took it"

"Because she thought you died! Melted!!"

Elphaba nodded, biting the inside of her cheek, "Got me there kiddo, you got me there"

Liir smiled, Elphaba as well then the woman looked at the clock and frowned, pressing the bottle into his hands, closing his fist around it. "You...have to go?"

"I do"

"No! I was..I was getting to know you"

Elphaba laughed, "We will meet again"

Liir shook his head "Promi-"

His sentence was cut off, hearing his mother call out his name.

"My..moms home, you have to go"

Elphaba stared at the door.

"No"

* * *

"Something you want to tell me Trism?"

"No"

The boy looked away from his father, the man sitting on the edge of his bed "Liir..was..why was he..on top of you like..Trism, you can tell me why"

Trism chest burned, tears stinging the corner of his eyes as he looked at his dad, "You..won't hate me right?"

"Trism, you are my son..I love you no matter what"

Trism nodded, "I..think I like...I think about men Dad"

His father nodded, resting a hand on his sons, squeezing it "Trism..I have known forever, you are not exactly the best at keeping secrets"

"Dad!!"

Trism wiped the tears that left his eye as he laughed, Mr. Bon Cavalish grabbing him and pulling him in a hug, laughing as well as he kissed his son's head.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He pulled back and grinned.

"So you and Liir, tell me the tea!"

Trism groaned "Dad! No! You can't use our slang!"

"What! So only dad jokes! Damn"

"I'm..Dad!"

Mr. Bon Cavalish laughed, standing up to leave the room "Hi Dad, I'm Dad"

"Dad!"

His father heard a knock, waving as he shut his son's door, Trism stood up, walking over and put his ear against the door.

It was Mrs.Chuffrey.

He could tell by the familar and unique voice she beared.

"Liir just left?"

"Yes M'am, I shooed him on home, he was..um..hanging out with Trism, I had no idea he was..I'm blind sometimes heh"

Glinda smiled, walking down the steps "You have a good day Mr. Bon Cavalish"

"You too Mrs.Chuffrey"

Glinda walked fast, clenching her hands.

"The boy is so..."

She ran up the steps to her front door, putting the key in, the door unlocking instantly.

Glinda peered in, all the lights were off.

The blonde walked in, closing the door behind her as she went down the hallway and up the stairs.

Soft voices rang from upstairs, the woman following them up, she stood outside Liir's room.

_Chuffrey must have been home already from searching for Liir..must have ran into him or something like that?_

"Liir?"

She waited.

"Yes?"

Then opened the door.

"Young man! Do you know how worried I was about you! I know you wanted to find your birth...birth mother..."

She stared at the woman who was kneeling next to him, her eyes glued to the blonde as she then stood up, her left arm clings to her side as her other hand is gripping the green bottle, she stalks back to Glinda...a devilish gleam in her eyes as she stops right infront of her.

"So..you were the one who took my son"


	5. My Son.

"What do you mean by that?! I found him!"

Elphaba stood her ground, "He was my world and you took him from me"

"Well at least I gave him a chance at a better life, where he doesn't have to hide and be afraid!"

"I could have kept him safe from the dangers of the world!"

"Look how that turned out! You got your son taken away from you!"

"I...fuck you!"

"Mom! Elphaba! Stop!"

The women turned their gaze onto Liir, the boys hands clenched by his sides, "..stop, just stop"

"Liir? Baby, are you okay?"

Glinda walked forward, pushing by the green woman who only stared, "Liir, breathe"

"Why is...why is he doing that?"

"It's called anxiety disorder Elphaba, oh Liir you need to breathe sweetheart"

Elphaba wanted to, she wanted to wrap her arms around the boy, tell him everything would be fine but this child didn't even know who she was, he didn't view her as his mother...Glinda was and there was nothing she could do about that.

"M-Mom"

"What Liir?"

She rubbed his head, holding his face with one palm.

"I'm sorry..about leaving, I really am"

Glinda turned to look at Elphaba, "Don"t be"

* * *

Glinda shut the door, watching as the crack shallowed and Liir sleeping on his bed was out of view.

"We..should talk"

"I guess we should"

The two women walked down to the office, Glinda shut the door behind her and Elphaba.

"..I'm sorry"

Glinda laid a hand on Elphabas shoulder, "Don't..Don't ever be sorry"

"How..how did you get out..survive Kiamo Ko?"

"Trap door"

"Oh"

Glinda felt like such an idiot, how could she have not seen it!? 

She was right above it, it must have been her grief that masked her vision, that masked her wish that Elphaba was not truly dead.

"I mourned you...for so long"

"...you were probably the only one who did..no one mourns the wicked, remember?"

"Gosh Elphie! Don't say that.."

Elphaba smirked, looking at the pile of papers on the blondes desk.

"I missed you too, I wondered what life would be like if-"

"I'm with Fiyero"

Glinda sputtered, "Fiyero? He is alive? They..crucified him..I.."

"I saved him..using the grimmerie"

Glinda could not believe it, not only was Elphaba alive and back in her life again - so was Fiyero, her ex fiance who..she did love, just not in the way she should have.

"How..are you two?"

Elphaba shrugged, "Not..the best, we've grown apart but what should I have expected..I can't love like a normal person"

"Elphaba, that is not true...You love Liir! You..searched for him right?"

"Day and night"

"That is love, true love...you have the power to love Elphie"

Elphaba stared at the sky, it was slowly getting dark as the sun drowned in the horizon.

"What was Liirs first word?"

Glinda smiled, "Dummy"

"You're serious?"

The blonde nodded and Elphaba began to laugh, "I guess my genes did pass through"

"Did Liir have a happy childhood?"

"I hope he did-"

"You spoiled him didn't you?"

"...Yes, a lot"

Both women laughed, now standing infront of one another.

"He doesn't act spoiled. That kid I swear Elphie, he gives way more than he receives. He won a raffle once, the one he begged me the sign up for..when he did, he gave the prize to a little girl"

"Thats good of him, he must..have learned from you..my sweet"

Glinda smirked, "Liir doesn't know about the wicked witch"

Elphaba stared, "What?"

"I've been keeping..all the..information on you..secret, the young in Oz basically have no clue about you - like a folklore"

"Why did you..."

"You said I couldn't clear your name..but not to make people forget that..the wicked witch wasn't real..because she isn't..you are though"

Elphaba held Glindas hand, "I'm a legend now?"

"Basically"

She laid her hand on the blondes cheek, feeling the warmth heat up her palm.

"I missed you, I wanted to tell you from the moment I escaped Kiamo Ko"

"What stopped you?"

"...Fiyero"

* * *

Liir slowly rose from his bed, he could hear through the vent, his mom and...Elphaba were talking.

He crawled over to the vent, gasping as he pulled away from the cold metal.

"...Fiyero"

Liir thought, Fiyero..his dad.

Fiyero whoever he must be must be his dad.

He wondered what he was like, Charming? Nice? Smart? Shallow? Brainless? 

But Liir could only imagine as he listened to the older women speak about their past.

"Does..he have magic?"

"...some..I think, he hasn't channeled a lot, never had the want to learn"

He could hear Elphaba cackle, "my own blood...doesn't want to learn sorcery..damn"

"Elphie, I..how did you find him?"

"He found me..at Kiamo Ko"

Glinda was shocked to say the least, Liir knew he was screwed.

"He had the grimmerie..everything I had in my satchel when I escaped the Wizard"

"The same..everything?"

"Everything Glinda..it's like..he was wired too"

Glinda motioned Elphaba closer, leaning over the table.

"I..I have been testing him..kind of"

"Testing?"

"Yes Elphaba, testing. He once had an outburst..and blanked out, when I came into his room, he was drawing symbols..I didn't realize what it was until now"

Elphaba watched, her eyes following the blonde as she pulled out a small stack of papers, drawings that must of been made by a young Liir.

The scenery, Glinda put all the papers together, folding them into arches and other shapes.

"Oh Oz"

It was a woman and a baby girl, strange figures with how they were drawn but Elphaba recognized the scene.

"Elphaba..."

"He can see the past..

It was Melena, holding a crying Elphaba. 

"Elphie?"

"Why that? Why did he have to draw that? There was to be a reason"

Whatever this was to figure out, it would mot be easy, nothing was ever easy for Elphaba.

Elphaba picked up the cut out drawing of her baby self, smirking, a soft hint of green shined as she brought it into the light.

"He..is more powerful than I..expected"

Glinda moved closer, "What do you mean by expected? You knew this could happen?"

Elphaba cackled, "The chance of him gaining magical abilities, Yes! Of course! This isn't..what I was..expecting though"

"Expected something more..fierce?"

"...no..dangerous"

Glinda cocked her head, "Liir is not..he is not dangerous, I raised my son to be his best"

Elphabas insides clenched, my son...Elphaba would have to get used to hearing that sooner or later but only time would tell for her.

Liir pulled away, "I..dangerous"

Fear bubbled inside of him. 

Magical powers, seeing the past..

It was all surreal to him.

Was she the green woman in his dream..a vision of the past? His life before he was..taken? 

Liir couldn't imagine his life with Elphaba, without Trism or Candle, hell his ex.

But it didn't unappeal him either, living in the woods in peace..with his birth parents, bonding with them with the time they had left with him before..he left..for good.

* * *

Glinda woke in the morning, Chuffrey was already gone as usual as she stowed her way towards Liirs room.

Knocking on the door, silence.

"Liir"

"..yes!"

"Time for breakfast"

"Ok!"

Liir looked at Elphaba, the women read the grimmerie, chanting at the larger, plushed robe he was given.

He watched as it slowly became more and more invisible to the eye.

"Are you sure you want to come to my school?"

Elphaba chuckled, "Of course! I want to see everything..I missed a lot"

Liir smiled, "Well..lets make up for lost time"

Elphaba fitted herself with the robe, Liir laughed as he could only see her head, "It works great!"

"Glinda already thinks I left so..we will have to be quiet.."

"You have to be quiet, I'm a loudass...Mom can deal with me"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "Liir watch your mouth"

"S-Sorry"

"Does Glinda let you talk like that?"

"She kind of gave up"

"...of course she did"

Making their way downstairs, Liir smiled as Glinda handed him his breakfast, toast and eggs.

Glinda looked away, Liir ripped a piece of toast and handed it down below, his right side, a green hand snatching it and disappearing as if thin air.

"I..should go, love you mom"

"Love you too"

Liir put his plate in the sink, turning the water on and off. He gave his mother a hug, a kiss on his cheek as he went to grab his backpack, waving.

"Have a good day!"

"You too!"

* * *

"Who's Trism? Candle?"

Liir continued walking, "My friends"

"Friends..that's good"

"Yes, they mean..a lot to me"

"Will that Micah be here today?"

Micah.

Liir hadn't thought of that, he didn't want Elphaba near her, not knowing what she would do.

"I..don't know"

Elphaba, still clouded by the robe watched as Liir waved, a red headed boy ran up and hugged him, a girl as well.

"Liir...hey"

Trism patted his shoulder unlike him, Liir could only chuckle, "Hey"

Candle squeezed Liir, "I heard you ran away Liir, what the hell?"

"I went for a jog.."

Candle raised an eyebrow, "A 24 hour long jog"

Liir nodded, "I am quite athletic if you must know"

Candle laughed, "Uh huh...I totally didn't notice those big muscles you have"

Liir grinned, slowly growing red by her words, Trism watched, jealousy fumming within him.

"Lets go to school!"

Elphaba followed, she was going to be entertained for sure, all day long.

She walked by the front doors, tons of students walked around, she brushed around, narrowly missing running into the smaller Munchkins.

Liir said his goodbyes, running up the steps to his first class, all before looking around and slipping into a familar closet.

"Miss Elphaba?"

"Boo"

Her face appeared behind the robe, darkened by the lightless room and Liir pulled the string, lights flickering on.

"So..what do you think so far?"

Elphaba smirked, "Both your friends have massive crushes on you and you go to a nice school"

Liirs mouth dropped, "Ok Candle is obviouw yeah..I don't like boys..anyway..so"

"Liir son, you don't have to lie to me"

"Just because you like both sexes doesn't mean I do...eh..I"

Elphabas eyes widened, "Who said I like both?"

"I saw..the past right before we..met, you kissed my..mom well..she kissed you and you kissed back and it was really just gross seeing my mother kiss anyone so-"

Elphaba placed two hands on his face, "Liir..you are rambling"

"Sorry"

"..You are just like me"

The bell rang, Elphaba pulled away from the boy, giving a small pat on the shoulder, "Class?"

* * *

Liir sat in his assigned chair, Elphaba sat in the chair next to him, he was so lucky he had a desk to himself.

His teacher began the assignment, science had always been one of his favourite subjects besides physics.

He wrote his hypothesis, grabbing his materials from the booth and sat them on his desk.

Elphaba whispered to him like a voice in his head, "What are you doing?"

"We have to make an mini outline for our plants we are growing..starting tomorrow, we will be out in the green houses"

Trism walked over and Liir smiled, "whatcha doing?"

He was about to sit in the chair, "No!"

Everybody turned their heads to the boys, Liir could hear a laugh, a soft cackle.

Elphaba was laughing.

"I'm..not..in..the chair..doofus"

Liir looked back at Trism, "You know what..Sit, you can have the chair even! Haha..ha..."

"Okay.."

Trism walked away, giving a glance to Liir before sitting back in his chair, Liir groaned, clutching his face.

"This day is going great"

Elphaba wrapped her arm around him, "It will only get better my son"

"...I hope"

* * *

The lunch bell rang, Liir didn't even wait to see if Elphaba was following as he ran down the stairs, making his way to his friends.

Candle winked as he walked up, giving both her and Trism a hug, "We need to talk..soon"

The two looked at him, "Now?"

"Why not"

He pulled them away, dragging them out and when he looked back, the door opened on its own, Elphaba was following still.

Out of sight from anyone, he stood infront of his friends.

"Okay..how do I do this"

"What the hell is that on your thigh?"

Liir looked down, he felt his skin stretch, the green was spreading..again.

"Um..birthmark?"

Candle stared, "Um..sure, never saw a birthmark like that!"

Liir walked but fell to his knees, groaning.

The grass flattened, Elphabas footsteps in the mushy ground as she held his side, soothing his skin.

"This..can't happen here..Mom.."

Trism went to his side, he was about to wrap his arm when he felt something on Liirs back, shooting away from him.

"Ghost! I felt a ghost!...a fluffy ghost.."

Candle kicked him, "Ghosts don't exist"

Liir pulled Elphabas hood down, Candle went wide eyed.

"Oh my god! It is a fucking ghost! Get Trism! Not me!"

"Candle! Wait!"

Liir stood up, Elphaba holding him, "Guys..this is Elphaba..my..mothers friend"

Trism walked forward, a hand out.

"You..are green..floating head"

Elphaba chuckled, opening her robe, "No..full body..but green all over"

Trism and Candle stood side by side, looking her up and down.

"You are awesome!"

"Wow! Your skin is quite flawless, what lotion do you use?"

"Um..oils"

Trism furried his eyebrows, "Aren't oils for vehicles?"

Candle whacked his head, "No dumbass, cleaning hygiene oils!"

"Oh" Trism rubbed his head, "I..was unaware of those"

Liir smiled but groaned, holding his burning side.

"I..need to go home..it's worse than..before Elphaba"

Elphaba nodded, concealing herself, "Lets go"

"No..office first, we have to check out and wait for Mom"

"Why?"

Liir groaned out in pain, "That is how stuff works here!"

They began shuffling away, Candle called out after them, "I will bring you your homework!"

* * *

Glinda wiped Liirs forehead, he was burning up, nearing sleep as she soothed her son.

Elphaba paced behind her, crossing her arms, whispering to herself.

"So?"

"He will be fine"

Glinda stood up, walking out and Elphaba followed, soon making their way to her office.

"You go behind my back and go to his school!?"

Elphaba was not expecting that, she had never seen the blonde this angry in years, many many years.

"He suggested it"

"You listened!"

"What is the harm in wanting to know what my sons life is like?"

Glinda scowled, "Elphie! You could be seen! What if-if you ran into someone or that..magic robe stopped working?"

"Then every student would be looking at a fluffy, stylish green woman"

Glinda stared then laughed, "Oh..Lurline, what am I going to do with the both of you?"

Elphaba moved closer, no distance between the two as she stroked the smaller womans jaw with her hand, "I have no idea my sweet"

Glindas breath hitched, "It..I miss when you touch me like that"

"Must suck when your husband finds himself attracted to the same-"

"Don't! Elphie...don't bring him up"

"Whyever not?"

Glinda smirked, "Theres no need to talk about him when you are here"


End file.
